


From red lips to the White gown

by crazycrystal10



Category: olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Felicity Smoak is his happily ever after





	

The first time Oliver saw Felicity she was in his dad’s office at Queen Consolidated talking to his photo and then mumbling to herself . After all the years in he’ll that was the most refreshing and pure sight he had seen . Even unknowingly for a few seconds she had brought his heart back to life . 

The second time he saw her was in her office , where Walter had sent him to get his laptop repaired. The moment she had turned to face him,he had recognised her as that cute babbling blonde girl . Oliver never thought that he would ever use the word “cute” to describe someone but with her lips painted bright red and that simple ponytail and her chewing that red pen nothing else came to his mind. She was like a breath of fresh air .

Slowly and steadily , almost unknowingly he fell in love with her . Everyday she amazed him . But nothing could have prepared him for the vision she was in a simple white gown walking down the aisle towards him . She was the light to all that was dark in his life. Felicity Smoak is his happily ever after . 

×————×

PS: Sorry if this this not good . I’m a really novice writer .


End file.
